CardCapital fait du théâtre
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Shin a décidé pour remercier ses clients de leur fidélité de représenter une pièce de théâtre. Miwa, le meilleur ami de Kai, compte bien aider ce dernier à obtenir son amour secret, Sendou Aichi. Désolé pour le résumé, couple Kaichi avec un fond de Shingo x Naoki


**Bonjour,**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire une fiction et finalement la voilà. Écrite et terminée.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **CardCapital fait du théâtre**_

 ** _._**

Le CardCapital était en fête, Shin, le gérant de la boutique de Carte Game, sourit en voyant tous ces enfants jouer au jeu le plus répandu dans le monde « Vanguard ». Derrière son bureau, il se demandait comment pouvait-il remercier ses clients de leur fidélité. Après tout, si la boutique fonctionnait bien c'était avant tout grâce à ses habitués et surtout à l'équipe Q4 qui avait remporté le tournoi national ainsi que l'Asia circuit.

Beaucoup d'enfant rêvaient d'affronter l'un de ses poulains pour apprendre plus sur l'univers Vanguard. Finalement en regardant son écran, une idée germa et il se mit immédiatement au travail. Ses habitués n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Nitta tapa la dernière touche et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Aichi, Misaki, Emi et Mai. Les quatre arrivants venaient tous de l'école Miyagi. Juste derrière eux Naoki et Shingo se disputaient sur un sujet que le gérant n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Seulement, il était habitué aux disputes entre le nouveau couple. D'après les morceaux de phrases, il semblerait que la conversation tournait autour d'une nouvelle affaire avec le conseil de discipline et le manque d'investigation de la part de Naoki dans leur couple.

-Soit honnête, bon sang, tu as honte de sortir avec moi, délinquant juvénile, s'énerva Shingo.

\- Mais pas du tout. C'est juste que ces types m'énervent à toujours dire ce qu'on doit faire ou ne pas faire. J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami dans le couloir, ce n'est pas un crime.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais au conseil de discipline !

\- Taisez-vous ou je vous mets à la porte ! s'exclama Misaki.

Les deux garçons tressaillirent en entendant la voix de « patronne » de Misaki. La jeune femme savait se faire respecter. Même son oncle n'osait la contredire lorsqu'elle parlait avec cette voix.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer les élèves de l'école Hitsue. Il y avait en tête Kai Toshiki, Taishi Miwa, Morikawa Tatsumi, Yuta Izaki et Katsunagi Kamui. Le gérant était ravi de voir que tout le monde était présent pour son idée du siècle. Il demandait à contre-cœur aux enfants de partir pour une réunion spéciale Q4. Nitta prit une clé USB ainsi qu'une énorme affiche. Il se sentait prêt à énoncer son idée devant l'assemblée qui regardait la télévision étrange en voyant une sorte de panneau publicitaire.

-Bien, je suis désolé pour les petits qui n'ont pas pu rester mais il s'agit d'une réunion importante. Voilà, il y a un petit moment que j'y pense mais je souhaite remercier les clients pour leur fidélité et l'équipe Q4 représente en quelque sorte l'esprit même de notre cher CardCapital. Donc je souhaiterais pour fêter les belles années de notre équipe international, faire une pièce de théâtre.

Aichi rougit se souvenant de la pièce que le club avait fait pour la fête du lycée.

-Seulement, la pièce n'aura rien à voir avec les cartes. Ayant des joueurs diversifiés, je ne me voyais pas cibler un groupe d'individu donc j'ai cherché une pièce occidentale. Seulement, plusieurs histoires ont retenu mon attention tel que Blanche-neige, Cendrillon et la Belle au bois dormant. Les rôles seront tirés au hasard pour donner une chance à tout le monde d'avoir un rôle important. Donc j'aimerai tout de même faire à bulletin fermé la sélection de la pièce qui vous plaira.

Le gérant donna à chacun une feuille. Aichi regardait le genre de QCM pour déterminer la pièce qu'ils voulaient représenter. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus lisait les différentes propositions de tous. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs semaines, Kai Toshiki. Le garçon se demandait qu'elle avait été le choix du maître Kagero. Le connaissant, ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas. Il retourna à sa lecture se disant que chacune d'elle représentait une histoire d'amour avec un baiser. Finalement, Aichi laissa le hasard choisir à sa place, il ferma ses yeux avant de poser son crayon sur une ligne. Cela tomba sur « Cendrillon ». Le bleuté cocha alors la case et donna sa feuille au gérant qui rangea les votes dans une boîte.

Dès que la dernière feuille fut dans l'urne. Shin Nitta demanda à Aichi de s'occuper du décompte. Etant le leader de l'équipe Q4, cette tâche lui revenait. A la fin du décompte, la pièce qui avait été retenu, fut « Cendrillon ». Les filles semblaient totalement ravies du choix, les garçons étaient légèrement mitigés, enfin, tout le monde à part Miwa qui trépignait sur place en pensant qu'il allait se déguiser. Le gérant prépara son énorme fiche et demanda à tout le monde d'inscrire son nom. Le premier à écrire son prénom fut justement Miwa qui nota également celui de Kai sachant que son meilleur ami n'allait pas se déplacer pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril. Enfin, tout dépendait de la situation, Miwa savait que si Aichi était dans l'équation la pièce serait intéressante pour Kai.

Le dernier nom fut noté et le gérant dévoila les rôles avec un nouveau genre de tirage au sort fait en labyrinthe. Il commença par le rôle de Cendrillon et celui du prince. Aichi stressa en voyant le stylo rouge descendre les lignes pour finalement s'arrêter sur un nom. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle avant de se tourner comme une seule personne vers les rôles principaux.

-Le destin en a décidé ainsi. Cendrillon sera Sendou Aichi et le prince sera Kai Toshiki.

Le cœur du bleuté pulsa fortement dans sa poitrine pensant à leur rôle mutuel. Miwa lui sourit alors que Kai faisait semblant de n'avoir rien à faire mais si on regardait attentivement un micro sourire se trouvait juste au coin de ses lèvres. Le reste de la sélection fut donné, il y avait de la joie et des cris d'indignation. Pour la joie, il y avait Emi et Mai qui ferait les petites souris, Miwa, lui, commençait à prendre son rôle très au sérieux son rôle de père de Kai. Morikawa, lui, pestait alors qu'il devait interpréter une des méchantes sœurs de Cendrillon tout comme Izaki. Kamui pestait doucement alors qu'il jouait le grand-duc. Misaki fera la marraine la bonne fée. Shingo sera le narrateur et pour terminer Naoki fera la belle-mère.

Ce dernier rouspéta affirmant qu'il aurait dû mal à jouer son rôle sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Aichi dans celui de Cendrillon. Le bleuté lui n'avait plus écouté la répartition, son esprit était bloqué sur le fait qu'il jouera avec Kai, le rôle de deux personnes amoureux. Il stressait à l'idée qu'on remarque ses sentiments pour le maître Kagero.

Les répétitions avaient commencé et Aichi ne se sentait pas mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait s'occuper des costumes. Shin avait demandé de l'aide auprès de ses amis pour préparer l'événement. Les décors étaient prêts ainsi que les costumes, de temps en temps, on pouvait voir Miwa avec sa fausse barbe blanche. Il s'amuse à la triturer alors qu'il jouait contre Kai à Vanguard. Le meilleur ami de ce dernier montrait clairement qu'il avait hâte que ce soit le jour de la pièce.

Les tracts avaient été donnés à tous les clients du CardCapital. L'événement avait fait le tour de tout les joueurs et lorsque le grand jour arriva, ils avaient tous répondu présents. Ils étaient dans un gymnase où un tournoi de Cardfight Vanguard avait eu lieu pour faire attendre les jeunes. Shin supervisait l'ensemble de l'événement pendant que les membres des Q4 se préparaient pour la pièce.

Aichi se tenait derrière un petit rideau, sa sœur l'aidait à s'habiller. Emi avait des oreilles rondes grises et roses. Des moustaches maquillées sur ses joues. Le grand-frère rit doucement en se rappelant la tête de Kamui lorsqu'il a vu sa petite sœur. Il avait l'impression que son ami allait faire une crise cardiaque tellement le sang du maître des Nova Grappler était remonté dans ses joues. En tout cas, Emi l'aidait bien à mettre la robe.

Dès qu'elle eut fini avec le vêtement, la jeune Sendou convia son frère à la suivre pour rejoindre la troupe. Aichi rougit alors qu'Emi le poussait doucement en dehors du vestiaire. Il vit Misaki vêtue d'une longue robe bleu et des ailes transparentes dans le dos. Izaki et Morikawa portait également des robes mais si l'un l'avait rose avec des rubans verts, l'autre vert avec des rubans roses. Miwa entra dans la pièce avec sa tenue de roi. Il rit doucement avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Mon cher peuple, je vous présente mon légitime héritier, le prince Kai Toshiki, rit le roi de la pièce en pointant Kai.

Ce dernier soupira et Aichi rougit furieusement en découvrant la tenue princière de son futur « promis ». Il portait un uniforme noir avec une écharpe rouge et jaune, des épaulettes et un pantalon en noir. Les couleurs sombres allaient très bien au maître des Kagero. Le bleuté n'avait plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait surtout au moment où le regard menthe de Kai le fixait. Il savait que dans cette tenue il ne payait pas de mine. Sa robe en guenille, un vieux tissu sur la tête de couleur rouge. Aichi pouvait déjà entendre le rire de Ren, si le maître des Shadow Paladins se présentait dans les loges. Seulement, il entendait clairement la voix de ce dernier. Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir les Foo Fighter avec en tête Ren. Le chef semblait s'amuser en voyant la troupe de l'équipe Q4.

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir même si je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce genre de chose, se moqua Ren.

Miwa s'avança vers le leader des Foo Fighter.

-Je suis heureux que tu es répondu à mon invitation. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à voir toute ta troupe, rit le meilleur ami de Kai.

\- C'est toi qui a appelé Ren ? dit Kai d'une voix froide.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'allais pas le faire. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes des amis de Ren. Comme dit le proverbe : « les amis de mes amis sont aussi mes amis ». Et puis, nous avons un souci.

\- Lequel ? demanda Aichi.

\- Tiens, Aichi, ta tenue te va bien, sourit Ren.

\- Disons que Naoki ne voulait pas trop participer sans Shingo donc il va rester dans la loge avec son chéri et on avait absolument besoin d'une belle-mère. J'ai donc demandé de l'aide à Ren pour un remplacement, expliqua Miwa.

\- Mais Naoki ne me l'avait pas dit, remarqua le bleuté.

\- Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter et puis il ne fallait pas créer d'émeute sinon on ne perdait pas qu'une belle-mère si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aichi regarda du côté de Morikawa et il comprit où voulait en venir le meilleur ami de Kai.

-Et puis, je trouvais que Ren ferait une parfaite belle-mère acariâtre, continua Miwa.

\- Mais tu connais le texte de Naoki ? demanda Kai légèrement sceptique.

\- Evidemment. Sinon, je ne serais pas une doublure.

\- Je te fais confiance, Ren, dit Aichi.

Ren sourit alors que Emi et Mai conduisirent le nouvel arrivant dans les vestiaires. Aichi regarda la loge de Shingo se disant que le couple devait être occupé actuellement. Kai soupira avant de reporter son regard sur le bleuté qui rougit. Il se tritura les doigts sous la gêne pourtant il avait l'habitude de sentir les yeux de son rival et amour secret, seulement, il savait que Kai le scrutait dans les moindres détails. A une époque, Aichi verrait ses regards comme une preuve que son ami d'enfance l'estimait. Maintenant, ses yeux exprimaient autre chose que de l'admiration mais Aichi n'avait pas à décrire ce qu'il voyait et cela le perturbait. Le bleuté avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait déchiffrer les expressions de son rival pourtant celle que Kai avait, lui restait inconnu.

Shin revint pour annoncer que la pièce allait commencer et donc que tout le monde devait être prêt. Le stresse envahit le cœur d'Aichi alors qu'il entendait les voix des invités à travers le rideau. Pour ne rien ajouter, le gérant informa que la salle était remplie.

Ren sortit des vestiaires vêtus d'une longue robe violette, ses cheveux rouges avaient été attachés en queue de cheval haute. Morikawa commença à se demander où était Naoki et Miwa informa que l'apprenti d'Aichi était malade. Le fan des grades 3 rouspéta se disant qu'il aurait dû faire pareil pour éviter la honte qui allait se produire. Il essaya de partir en douce mais Miwa avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Après tout, cette pièce était importante pour son meilleur ami. Il ne laisserait personne gâcher le plus beau jour de Kai, surtout qu'il avait prévu de se confesser auprès d'Aichi à la fin de la pièce. Tout avait été pensé pour que les deux garçons puissent être tranquille. Miwa n'avait aucun doute les sentiments de Kai étaient réciproques, dès que cela concernait son meilleur ami, le jeune blondinet n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait les regards du maître des Royals Paladins sur celui du chanceux en critical trigger, Miwa ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, ceux d'une personne amoureuse.

Shin appela tous les acteurs pour son discours d'encouragement. Toute l'équipe était en rond et Kamui dans sa tenue de grand-duc, il avait un magnifique haut de forme bleu nuit avec des liserés orange et dorés. Son uniforme était de la même couleur que son chapeau. Finalement, le jeune garçon semblait ravi de faire la pièce même si au début, il rouspétait un peu. Sans doute, que la sœur d'Aichi avait beaucoup à voir avec ce revirement de situation.

Kamui mit sa main au centre du cercle et tout le monde suivit le geste du futur grand-duc.

-Team Q4 ! s'exclama la troupe lorsqu'ils relevèrent tous leur main vers le ciel.

Shingo commença sa partie.

- _Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un vieil homme veuf vivait heureux avec sa douce fille Aichi. Il lui donnait tout l'amour possible à son unique enfant. Seulement, l'homme trouvait qu'il était impératif de retrouver une femme qui lui donnera de l'amour. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva une dame de sa condition avec deux filles de l'âge de Cendrillon Morikawa et Izaki. Malheureusement, quelques mois après son mariage, le pauvre homme mourut laissant sa fille orpheline aux mains de sa belle-mère qui révéla sa véritable personnalité. Une femme froide, cruelle et jalouse de la beauté d'Aichi, elle dilapida les ressources de la famille pour satisfaire les intérêts de ses deux adorables filles. Quant à Aichi, elle devint la servante des trois femmes dans sa propre maison. Mais chaque jour, la jeune femme gagna en beauté autant extérieur qu'intérieur._

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur Aichi qui frottait le sol. Il se redressa pour essuyer son front soi-disant transpirant avant de reprendre son travail. Ren rentra sur scène avec un sourire narquois. Il n'y avait pas à dire le leader des Foo Fighter était parfait dans le rôle de la belle-mère. Naoki n'arrivait pas à le faire tressaillir de peur. Pourtant à peine Ren était monté sur scène que les cris des fans hystériques avaient commencé. Les filles hurlaient brandissant des pancartes. Elles devaient être au courant de la venue de Ren. Ce dernier salua doucement la foule avant de se concentrer sur Aichi qui frottait le sol.

-Ma chère Aichi, dit Ren d'un ton doucereux.

Le bleuté se releva rapidement manquant de marcher sur sa robe. C'était plus facile au répétition, il n'avait pas ces vêtements encombrants.

-Mère, dit Aichi d'un ton effrayé.

\- Je vois que tu t'occupes de tes tâches ménagères. Mais il y a encore mes filles à s'occuper. Ce soir, le roi Miwa organise une fête de fiançailles pour son fils unique et toutes les jeunes à marier sont conviées à venir à cette événement.

\- Cela veut dire que je peux venir également ! sourit le jeune garçon plein d'espoir.

Il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait mieux ici que lors de leur pièce de théâtre au lycée. Ren se mit à rire fortement comme s'il était dément.

-Toi ? Aller au palais ? Mais regarde-toi souillon, personne ne s'intéresserait à toi et encore moins le prince. Occupe-toi des robes de mes filles au lieu de rêver ainsi que toutes les tâches ménagères.

Aichi tressaillit alors que Ren sortit de la scène et les deux « filles » rentrèrent tenant des robes de toutes les couleurs. Morikawa jeta la robe sur le bleuté qui ne comprenait pas le geste de Makemi. Il devait lui mettre les vêtements par terre et non sur la tête. D'un coup, il sentit une aura noire derrière lui. Aichi ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

-Yo Aichi, il faut que tu me recouses certains endroits, dit la voix rude de Morikawa.

Le « Cendrillon » sentit une goutte derrière sa tête se disant que le fan de grades 3 était un peu rude dans ses paroles. Izaki n'allait pas l'aider à enlever les vêtements sur sa tête sinon la pièce deviendrait incompréhensible. Aichi tenta donc de se défaire lui-même de sa prison de tissus. Seulement, il s'empêtra encore plus. Les enfants se mirent à rire en voyant le garçon s'effondrer sur le plancher. Aichi réussit à sortir des vêtements et il remarqua qu'il rampa pour s'éloigner de son ancienne prison. Izaki lui jeta le reste devant Aichi sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Occupes-toi également de mes robes, viens avec moi Morikawa, nous devons commencer à nous préparer pour le bal, dit-il en tirant son ami en dehors de la scène.

Aichi se retrouva seul et totalement perdu, Izaki avait improvisé et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, il comprit qu'ils étaient passés rapidement à la scène suivante, soit le monologue qu'il devait interpréter.

-Je ne suis pas une souillon. J'aimerais tellement aller à ce bal. C'est un événement qui ne se produit qu'une fois dans une vie. Je sais que je ne serai pas choisi par le prince héritier mais j'aurai aimé rencontrer _la_ personne qui me libérera de l'emprise de ma belle-mère. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps dans cette maison. Pour l'instant, je me trouve ici mais un moment donné, je sais que nos derniers sous vont arriver à force d'acheter des robes coûteuses, des rubans, de la dentelle et des bijoux, nos ressources disparaîtront.

Le bleuté baissa la tête pour regarder les planches de la scène.

-Mon père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait dans quel état se trouvait son manoir, les domestiques qui vivaient ici ont tous été virés même mon ancienne nourrisse a quitté la demeure. Ma belle-mère refusait de payer les membres du personnel lorsque le jour de la paie était arrivé. Elle considérait chaque personne travaillant dans ce manoir comme des esclaves je pourrais partir également mais pour aller où ? Je suis prisonnière ici, j'avais tenté une fois de m'enfuir mais elles avaient réussi à me retrouver et j'ai été sévèrement corrigé. Mon dieu, que se passerait-il si j'allais au bal et qu'elles me reconnaissaient ?

Une musique en fond et Misaki apparut sur scène avec sa baguette magique.

-J'ai entendu tes pleures, tes craintes mais surtout tes rêves. Je suis Misaki et je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, se présenta-t-elle.

Dans le public, on pouvait entendre les petites filles heureuses. Aichi sourit en voyant son amie.

-Vous êtes ma marraine la bonne fée ? demanda Aichi.

\- Si je te le dis. Tu as un rêve et je suis là pour le réaliser. Tu iras au bal.

\- Mais si, tu vas pouvoir y aller. Je vais tout faire pour.

Misaki sourit en remuant sa baguette. Un fond sonore retentit.

-D'un coup de baguette et tous tes problèmes seront réglés. Il suffit juste que tu le souhaites de tout ton cœur aller à ce bal. Seulement, la magie a un prix il faudra que tu sois rentré avant minuit.

Aichi regarda le sol avant de hocher la tête. Misaki semblait heureuse Emi et Mai rentrèrent sur scène alors qu'un nouveau son magique résonna dans la salle. Le rideau descendit sous les cris des spectateurs. Le bleuté partit rapidement dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Sa petite sœur l'aidait pour se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, la pièce reprit avec Miwa et Kai. Ce dernier eut également une ovation et Aichi l'entendit. Lorsque la robe blanche fut mise ainsi que les chaussures dont il devait en laisser une sur son passage. Il souffla alors que le nom de ses « belles-sœurs » retentit. Aichi reconnaissait la voix de Kamui. Ce dernier prenait son rôle très à cœur. Il vit dans le public Nagisa ainsi que la team Otokomae. Maintenant, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, le bleuté remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup de leurs amis dans la foule. Il voyait également Léon avec les jumelles Sharlene et Jillian. Il apercevait la team Caesar, la team sit genius et d'autre qu'ils avaient affronté. Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel.

Après ce petit égarement, Aichi rentra sur scène vêtu de sa longue robe blanche. Il marchait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans son vêtement manquant de tomber et de détruire l'habit. Deux bras l'encerclèrent et Aichi rougit reconnaissant le costume de Kai. Ce dernier sourit doucement.

-Un ange vient de tomber dans mes bras, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Aichi rougit face à l'appellation de son ami/rival et amour secret. Il se rendait compte que Kai avait beaucoup de casquette.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda Kai tendant sa main.

\- Euh… Oui, balbutia Aichi alors qu'il prit la main du « prince ».

Ce dernier posa sa main sur la taille de son partenaire et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique en fond que Shingo avait choisi pour former le fameux orchestre. Aichi se perdait dans les yeux menthes de Kai et ce dernier était également plongé dans les profondeurs de ces deux perles d'eau. Le monde n'existait plus, ils n'étaient plus simplement Kai et Aichi, ils étaient également Cendrillon et son prince. Miwa sourit doucement alors qu'il était assis sur son trône avec un éventail devant sa bouche pour taire son rire machiavélique. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de doute, les sentiments de son meilleur ami étaient réciproques.

Aichi se sentait transporter dans sa valse avec Kai, il était perdu dans un magnifique rêve où il ne voyait plus que le maître Kagero.

Soudain, la musique se stoppa pour des sons de cloche qui réveillèrent Aichi.

-Oh ciel, il est minuit ! s'exclama Aichi d'une voix étonnée et surtout déçu.

\- Oui, il est minuit, confirma Kai également déçu en se rappelant qu'ils jouaient une pièce de théâtre.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Pourquoi dont mon ange ?

\- Le prince, je n'ai pas vu le prince.

\- Le prince ? Mais…

Un autre gong retentit et Aichi partit laissant par « mégarde » une chaussure derrière lui. Cette dernière fut récupérée par le prince qui confia la précieuse au grand-duc Kamui. Tous les convives de la soirée quittèrent la scène pour ne laisser que Kamui, Kai et Miwa. Le roi se tenait dans son trône et écouter les mots de son grand-duc. Misaki se tenait à côté de Aichi qui regardait la scène dans ses anciens habits de servante. La bonne fée soupira alors qu'elle reprenait de sa place les mots de Kamui lorsqu'il se trompait. Le bleuté sourit sachant que personne ne pouvait changer son ami.

Le rideau tomba à la fin de la scène lorsque Miwa fit sa proclamation royale. Kamui sourit en voyant son « grand-frère ».

-J'étais comment onii-san ? demanda Kamui.

\- Tu t'es trompé sur des mots, lui fit remarquer Misaki.

\- Tu étais parfait Kamui, sourit Aichi.

\- Et toi, tu étais super avec Kai, on avait vraiment l'impression que vous étiez amoureux, sourit Kamui.

La révélation de son ami cloua Aichi sur place. Si Kamui, monsieur je suis légèrement aveugle lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments lui révélait une information aussi importante, est-ce que Kai s'en était rendu compte également ? Aichi priait que non, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié avec le maître Kagero.

-Aichi ! cria la voix de Ren.

La pièce avait repris et le maître des Shadow Paladins venait de le réveiller.

-Aichi ! hurla Ren impatient.

Le bleuté rentra sur scène encore légèrement troublé.

-Oui mère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Te voilà ! Je me demande pourquoi je te garde encore si lorsque je t'appelle, tu ne réponds pas. Où sont mes filles ?

\- Elles dorment encore mère.

\- Ne reste pas là sans rien faire, apporte le petit déjeuner.

Aichi quitta la scène pour prendre un plateau il ne devait pas faire foirer cette pièce. Morikawa et Izaki parlaient avec Ren et le bleuté monta sur les planches. Lorsque la « belle-mère » expliqua les événements de la veille et qu'il disait que le prince était fou amoureux de cette fille, le maître des Royals Paladins rougit de nouveau et fit tomber le plateau par terre.

-Idiot ! s'exclama Ren pour éviter de perdre la face devant cette imprévue. Ramasse ce que tu as fait tomber.

Le garçon pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles tellement c'était fort. Il se mit par terre pour récupérer les objets en plastique. Pendant que Ren continuait son discours sur la proclamation royale qui affirmait que la jeune fille qui arrivera à enfiler la chaussure sera reconnue comme la fiancée du prince. Aichi rougit encore plus s'imaginant marier avec Kai. Pourquoi Shin avait-il choisi une histoire d'amour ?

Morikawa et Izaki prirent les robes qu'ils avaient mis au sol pour la mise en scène mais Aichi continuait toujours de rêvasser.

-Mais bon sang, bouge-toi Aichi ! s'exclama Morikawa. Si tu restes planter comme un piquet je ne vais pas pouvoir enlever…

\- Les nœuds dans ses cheveux, le coupa Izaki sachant que son meilleur ami allait parler de son costume.

\- Oui, je dois y aller, souffla Aichi alors qu'il donna le plateau à Morikawa avant de sortir de la pièce.

Misaki regarda étrangement Aichi alors que le décor changea. D'un coup, il se mit à marmonner une chanson au hasard. Emi et Mai suivirent le bleuté qui s'assit sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, Aichi se leva pour danser avec elle. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère, il n'était pas prévu qu'il danse avec elle. Seulement, le garçon semblait être un nuage. Soudain, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et il tomba en arrière amenant Emi avec lui. La jeune fille atterrit sur son frère qui rit de bon cœur.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire, ma petite Aichi ? demanda la voix dure de Ren.

Aichi avait totalement oublié la pièce de théâtre et il se redressa.

-Mère ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce que je veux ? se moqua Ren. C'est très simple ma chère.

Ren quitta la scène et un son de porte fermé retentit pour annoncer que Aichi était enfermé à clé.

-Je veux que tu restes ici, le prince épousera l'une de mes filles. Personne ne pourra t'aider, s'exclama la voix de Ren.

La scène tomba sur Emi et Mai qui hochèrent la tête.

Dès que Aichi sortit de la scène Misaki vint immédiatement le voir pour vérifier que le garçon n'était pas blessé. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien du tout enfin, il aurait un bleu mais plus tard. Kamui monta sur les planches accompagnés de Kai et du roi. Emi et Mai, elles, rampaient pour se prendre pour des petites souris pour récupérer la clé présente dans la poche de Ren. Le grand-duc lisait la proclamation royale d'une voix monotone et bruyante. Les deux petites souris quittèrent la pièce sachant que c'était leur dernière apparition. Morikawa fut le premier à tester la chaussure.

-Sérieusement, Aichi a des petits pieds, marmonna-t-il en essayant de mettre la chaussure.

La troupe fit semblant de ne rien entendre du commentaire du fan des grades 3. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Izaki. Kai soupira priant pour que la pièce soit terminée pour qu'il puisse parler avec Aichi. Il était sûr que le maître des Royals Paladins avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était pour cela que le jeune garçon était perturbé. Il mettrait sa main à couper.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ? dit Miwa d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre, votre majesté.

\- Attendez, retentit la voix d'Aichi.

Ce dernier apparut sur scène et Kai courut vers lui.

-C'est vous, souffla-t-il. Vous êtes le bel ange de la soirée. Je vous reconnaîtrai même dans une foule d'une centaine de personnes. Mon cœur m'a attiré vers vous. Je suis sûr que si je mettais cette chaussure, elle vous siérait à merveille.

Kai attira Aichi vers la chaise.

-Votre altesse, vous devez faire erreur, il s'agit d'Aichi et c'est notre servante. Il est donc impossible que ce soit cette fille que vous cherchez.

\- Vous osez dire que je me trompe ? Je suis votre prince, vous n'avez pas à contester mes ordres. Kamui apportez-moi la chaussure.

\- Oui votre altesse.

Kamui marcha vers Aichi tenant la fameuse chaussure. Kai la récupéra et se mit à genou faisant rougir le bleuté. Le maître des Kagero enfila la chaussure qui sied parfaitement au pied d'Aichi.

-Je viens de trouver ma promise qu'on célèbre notre mariage, annonça Kai d'une voix forte et assurée.

- _Le royaume fit la fête jusqu'au aurore. La méchante belle-mère fut envoyée en prison pour avoir tenté d'assassiner la future reine Aichi. Quant aux deux abominables sœurs, elles se retrouvèrent elles-mêmes dans le rôle de servante pour des nobles. Pour la nouvelle princesse Aichi et le prince Kai, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant_ , termina la voix de Naoki faisant sursauter Morikawa alors que le rideau tomba.

\- Je croyais qu'il était malade ! s'exclama ce dernier.

\- Mince, alors, il m'a menti, répliqua faussement Miwa d'un air innocent.

\- Dîtes, vous n'aurez pas vu Aichi ? demanda Emi.

\- Non pourquoi ? mentit le blond.

\- Il faut aller saluer la foule d'après Shin, expliqua la sœur d'Aichi.

\- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer Kai aussi a disparu, dit Miwa faisant semblant de chercher son meilleur des yeux. Ne t'en fais pas ils vont revenir.

A l'extérieur, Kai et Aichi se regardaient doucement.

-Aichi, je

\- Kai, je… Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Vas-y, le poussa doucement Kai.

\- Voilà, durant la pièce, j'ai eu l'impression que nous avions été sur la même longueur d'onde, après, je peux me tromper mais j'aimerais le savoir. Es-tu amoureux de moi ? Je sais que cela peut paraître totalement idiot et puis ce n'était qu'une pièce mais répond-moi franchement parce que je suis perdu… Je t'aime et je ne veux…

Kai coupa Aichi dans son monologue en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Non, tu n'es pas fou. Oui, Aichi, je suis amoureux de toi. Je crois que je l'ai toujours été. Depuis que nous nous sommes revus lorsque tu as perdu _Blaster Blade._

\- Je t'aime Kai.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi Aichi.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour fêter leur mise en couple.

A l'intérieur, Shin était heureux tout s'était bien passé. Il devrait recommencer mais cette fois-ci avec une autre pièce.

* * *

 **Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
